Die gefährten im kino
by Grishhak
Summary: Die Gefährten gehen ins kino in bruchtal. warnung: IC? Was zum Morgoth is IC?
1. Default Chapter

Die Gefährten im Kino

Kapitel 1

„ICH HAB HUNGER!!!"ertönte ein zweistimmiger Schrei in Bruchtal.

„RUHE!!!!" kam es um einiges lauter zurück. Dieser zweite Schrei stammte von Elrond, dem würdevollen Herrn von Bruchtal. Doch was konnte diesen edlen Elbenlord nur derart aus der Fassung bringen??

Richtig: Zwei Hobbits! Und nicht nur irgendwelche Hobbits! Es waren Merry und Pippin, die mit den anderen Gefährten ihre Ferien in Bruchtal verbrachten. Bereits seit einer Woche nervten sie sämtliche Bewohner des Heimelige Hauses mit ihrem Geschrei nach Nahrung. Seltsamerweise konnte man soviel Essen in ihre hungrigen Münder stopfen, wie man wollte, das Geschrei wurde dadurch zwar unverständlich, aber es riss nicht ab.

Doch diesmal hatte der Herr Bruchtals einen Plan: Er nutzte den Moment der Ruhe, den er sich durch seinen Aufschrei erkämpft hatte und erklärte den Gefährten seinen grandiosen Plan.

„Alsooo.." fing er mit äußerst würdevoller Miene an, „ihr werdet heute mit Gandalf ins Kino gehen! Na, was sagt ihr dazu?" Während dieser Worte glich sein Blick dem eines Großvaters, der seinen Enkel auf dem Schoß hat und diesem ein (Der Name der Firma Werthers wird hier aus werberechtlichen Gründen nicht genannt) Original gibt. Dann sieht er erwartungsvoll in die Gesichter der Gefährten.

Acht Augenpaare sahen ihn ratlos, eines entsetzt an.

„WAAAS?? Ich soll mit diesen Verrückten ins Kino gehen?"Kam es von Gandalf, dem Besitzer des entsetzten Augenpaares.

„Was ist ein Kino?"ließen die Besitzer der anderen acht Augenpaare vernehmen.

Elrond seufzte. Irgendwie schaffte er es, dass ihn diese Geste keineswegs würdelos aussehen ließ. „Das erfahrt ihr früh genug. Wenn ihr dann noch was wissen wollt, fragt Gandalf. Und jetzt RAUS!!"

Bei dem letzten Wort Elronds verdunkelte sich der Himmel und die Vögel flogen aus den Bäumen. Die Gefährten nahmen die Beine unter den Arm und rannten ins nächste Kino.


	2. 2

Kapitel 2

Obwohl sie schon längst außer Hörweites des Elbenlords mit dem edelsten aller Stimmvolumen (abgesehen von seiner Schwiegermutter und seiner Tochter) waren, hörten sie den Nachhall seines würdevollen Geschreiß noch immer in ihren Köpfen.

Völlig außer Atem kamen sie endlich am Kino von Bruchtal an und blieben vor der Kasse stehen. Gandalf bestellte:

„Also, wir sind vier Erwachsene und 5 Kinder und würden uns gerne alle drei Teile des herrn der Ringe ansehen."

„Haben die Kinder denn einen Ausweis? Denn wissen sie, der Film ist erst ab 120 und ich kann die Kleinen nicht reinlassen, ohne mich vorher zu vergewissern, dass sie das vorgeschriebene Alter bereits erreicht haben."

antwortete ihm die junge Elbe hinter der Kasse mit einer Stimme, die so süß wie Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne klang. Irritiert sah Gandalf sie an.

„Also, als ich Jung war, da war das aber ganz anders, da waren die Leute noch höflicher und überhaupt.."

Nach einer zweistündigen Standpauke gab die genervte Kassiererin schließlich nach und ließ sie in den Film gehen.

Gandalf führte die anderen acht Gefährten, die orientierungslos in der Gegend gestanden hatten, in das Gebäude, wobei er noch etwas murmelte, dass verdächtig nach 'diese jugend, keinen Anstand mehr, nein, überhaupt nicht..' klang.

Bereits nach der ersten Tür wandelte sich die Orientierungslosigkeit der Hobbits in Euphorie um. Sie hatten die theke entdeckt und rannten nun auf den ahnungslos dastehenden Verkäufer zu.

Sam, der als erstes angekommen war, schrie ihm entgegen:

„Ich will Tüften haben!"

Dieser sah ihn ratlos an. „Was bitteschön?"

„KAR-TOF-FELN!!!"

Erklärte ihm Sam äußerst zuvorkommend.

Aufgrund Sams ausgewählter Höflichkeit stolperte der arme Elb entsetzt nach hinten. „Ja, natürlich, kommt sofort, einmal Kartoff... äh.. Tüften für den Jungen Herrn, einen Augenblick.."

A/N: Da dies hier nicht P18 ist, erpare ich mir und meinen Lesern die detailierte Darstellung davon, wie der Kellner...

...niedergetrampelt wird,

...wieder hochgerissen wird,

...in die Popkornmaschine gestoßen wird, da die Hobbits der Ansicht sind, dass das viel zu langsam geht,

...wieder herausgezogen wird, weil er das Popkorn drckig macht,

...wieder niedergetrampelt wird,

...usw,

Endlich sitzen alle Gefährten im Kino in der letzten Reihe und warten auf den Beginn des Films.

Alles ist ruhig, bis Legolas Gandalf plötzlich zuflüstert:

„Duuu, was passiert jetzt eigentlich???"


	3. 3

Kapitel 3

Genervt sah Gandalf auf Legolas, der in seinem Stuhl ob des Blickes des Zauberers immer kleiner zu werden schien. Gimli, der die Lage des Elben erkannte, griff schnell nach seiner Axt und hieb damit auf den Sitz vor ihm. Gandalf sah ihn erzürnt an, doch der Plan des Zwergs war geglückt, denn Gandalf hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun nicht mehr auf den Elben gerichtet. Schelmisch zwinkerte Gimli Legolas zu, doch dieser brauchte ein Paar Minuten, um zu verstehen: „Eine Ablenkung!"

In diesem Augenblick wurde es dunkel im Saal. Überrascht schwiegen alle, sodass nur noch das Kauen der Hobbits zu hören war. Dann kam Bewegung in den Vorhang, der am Kopfende des Raumes über die Höhe und Breite der gesamten Wand angebracht wurde. Mit einem leisen Quietschen schoben sich die beiden Teile auseinander, doch dahinter kam nicht etwa ein Fenster oder ähnliches zum Vorschein, sonder lediglich eine weiße Wand.

Während Gandalf heimlich das Weiß der Leinwand mit seinem Umhang verglich, fing Boromir plötzlich an zu meckern.

„Was soll das denn? Ist das etwa dieses Kino? Wieso sollen wir denn auf eine Wand starren?" Es währe bestimmt noch ewig in diesem Stil weitergegangen, hätte Aragorn ihm nicht eine ordentliche Portion Popcorn in den Mund gestopft und ihm so zum Schweigen gebracht.

Plötzlich ertönte ein monotones Summen und ein Bild erschien auf der Leinwand. Ein Aufkeuchen ging durch die Gefährten, als sie die sich bewegenden Bilder betrachteten.

„Mach den Mund zu, deine durchgekaute Popcorn-Cola-Mischung ist alles andere als appetitlich", bat Gandalf Frodo, der neben ihm saß, doch dieser reagierte nicht auf ihn. Stattdessen stopfte er sich noch eine Hand voll in den Mund.

„Das ist Zauberei", kam es von Boromir, der es endlich geschafft hatte, die Füllung seines Mundes herunterzuwürgen.

Doch bevor ihn jemand eines besseren belehren konnte, sprang plötzlich Aragorn mit einem Kampfschrei auf und wollte sich mit gezogenem Schwert auf die Leinwand stürzen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig packte Gandalf ihn am Hemd und zog ihn zurück auf seinen Platz. Verdutzt sah Aragorn den Zauberer an.

„Aber.. aber..", stammelte er und deutete auf die Leinwand, „Orks, greifen an, muss hin!"

„Sei ruhig, das ist doch nur die Vorschau. Die tun dir nichts", erklärte Gandalf ihm. Immer noch verwirrt richtete sich Aragorn wieder in seinem Sitz auf und blickte nach vorne, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie die Worte „Der Herr der Ringe – die Gefährten" dort erschienen.

Ein Aufschrei zerriss die Stille, als plötzlich ein Hobbit über die Leinwand lief. Frodo war der Verursacher dieses Schreis gewesen, denn er hatte sich selbst erkannt. „Was.. was..", war alles, was er noch herausbringen konnte.

Gandalf seufzte tief. Er würde nicht drum herum kommen, den anderen zu erklären, was nun geschah.

„Das versteht man unter Kino", erklärte er mit lauter Stimme, um zu übertönen, wie der Leinwandfrodo gerade den Leinwandgandalf begrüßte. „Die Idee stammt ursprünglich von Galadriel, denn nach dem Ringkrieg waren sie und ihr Spiegel einfach nicht mehr gefragt. Daraufhin hatte sie beschlossen, den Spiegel etwas umzubauen und so jedem ihre Version des Ringkrieges zu zeigen. Wundert euch also nicht, wenn etwas von der Wirklichkeit abweicht", beendete er seinen Vortrag und alle richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Film, in dem gerade Frodo und Gandalf in Beutelsend ankamen.

Reviewantworten:

all: tschuldigung, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, aber ich gelobe besserung! (zum wievielten mal eigentlich?)

lurtzigirl: entschuldige bitte, bitte, bitte die verspätung! Ich brauch doch deine reviews!

Andalglarien: tut mir ja leid, aber wo soll ich denn sonst aufhören ;) hoffentlich liest du weiter

Ravana: Ja, brutal können die wirklich sein, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir ;)


End file.
